A well jet device is known, which comprises a pipe string with a jet pump installed on the flow string in a well and a geophysical instrument arranged below the jet pump in the flow string (see: RU Patent No. 2059891 C1, FO4F 5/02, 10.05.1996).
This known device enables to pump a variety of produced media, e.g., oil, out of a well, while simultaneously treating a produced medium and the formation near-well area, but this device provides for supplying an operating fluid into the nozzle of the jet pump via the pipe string, which a number of cases narrows the field of use of this device.
The closest to the invention as to the technical essence and the achieved result is a well jet device comprising a packer, a pipe string with a support wherein drain openings are made and whereon a jet pump is installed in the body of which a channel for supplying an active fluid to the nozzle of the jet pump, a channel for supplying a medium pumped out of a well and a channel for removing a medium mixture from the jet pump are made, and a through channel with a mounting seat for installing a sealing unit is made in the body above the channel for supplying a pumped out medium. An axial channel is made in the sealing unit with the possibility of passing a logging cable through it and through the channel for supplying a pumped out medium, which logging cable is used for installing bottomhole instruments on it and below the jet pump with the possibility of moving them along the well hole when the jet pump is or is not in operation, the channel for supplying an active medium to the jet pump nozzle being in communication with the drain openings and, through the latter, with the space surrounding the pipe string, and the channel for removing a medium mixture being in communication with the inner cavity of the pipe string above the jet pump (see: RU Patent No. 2188970, F04F 5/54, 10.09.2002).
The above well jet device enables to carry out various process operations in a well below the jet pump installation level, also when a pressure differential above and below the sealing unit exists. But this device does not enable to use its possibilities to the fullest extent due to the impossibility of pumping chemical reagents to a producing formation with the use of the jet pump without preliminarily installing a special insert, which separates the pipe inner space and the annular space in the jet-pump through channel; and, consequently, the functional capabilities of the well jet device are reduced.